Highschool Spies
by sparkle-master01
Summary: Its senior year for the gang and everything is going to turn out smoothly, right? What happen when the new student makes her way into the gangs lives? What shocking discoveries will the find? R&R
1. Happy Mornings!

My first story! I am open to comment, bad and good, to help me become a better writer!

On with the story! 3

* * *

><p>Amy`s P.O.V<p>

"Beep, beep!"

I groaned. Stupid. Alarm. Clock. Why can`t I be waken up by birds singing pretty music like those girls in the movies? Oh wait, I just remembered that the birds don't come near our house or their just asking for Shadow to shoot them. I turned over slowly, the beeping hurting my ears like crazy. I picked up the alarm clock, threw it to the wall, and watched how it fell to the floor with a loud thud. I turned back over on the bed and closed my eyes hoping to get some more sleep but unfortunately my best friend, Rouge the Bat, wearing a old large purple T-shirt and a yellow shorts, won`t have that.

"Amy!" she screeched. I groaned once again and stuffed my face into my white silk pillow.

"Come on girls, it the first day of senior year, we need to get ready." A dull voice said

I turned over to see no other, than Shadow the Hedgehog, wearing black sweats and a white under shirt, rubbing his eyes. He looked pretty tired and not to happy that his girlfriend woke him up. Yeah, she woke me up to dude, join the club. I then raised eyebrow. Why get ready now? I got slowly out of my bed, dragging my feet to my alarm clock. I turned it over. I frowned. This is like the fourth time I broke the alarm clock! I don't even think I threw it that hard anyway. I place the clock in the trash bin near my bed, then looked over to my phone plugged up to the wall at the other side of the room. Shadow and Rouge watched me run across the room and retrieve my phone. 6:27. I sat back on my bed then said

" We have to be there at 8:30, why get ready now"

"Because you to are going are to try to get ready at the last second, and you know your slow behinds are going to take an hour to get ready."

Rouge sticked her tongue out at him which he waved off quickly. I shrugged it off. I guess he gets angry when it takes him only 15 minutes to get ready and us about an hour. I got up from my bed, wearing my sweats and pink undershirt and followed Rouge and Shadow down stairs. We walked across the living room which had colors of black and white everywhere. The couches were black and coffee table was white and in the center of the living room. The walls were painted with black flower designs. Lastly the flat screen TV sat on top of a black cabinet, that held movies, tapes, and remotes. We made our way into the stainless steel kitchen and separated to find something to eat. We would have eggs and pancakes if Rouge had done what she was suppose to do and get the groceries! She was suppose to get them three days ago! I keep on asking myself if it was such a good idea to move in with these two. 3 years ago I got really tired of living in the small, pink house completely away from civilization so I went around trying to find a new home. Long story short, Rouge offered and i took advantage of the situation because i dont have to pay rent.

I heard the doorbell ring, and since Shadow and Rouge looked like they were`nt going to get up, I, being the nice person I am went to go get the door. Knuckles the Echindna stood at the door wearing black jean baggy pants that had a grey chain hanging from the pocket and a white udershirt. He tied a green bandana on his head and on his feet were yellow Jordans. He had a cocky grin on his face just like...Sonic. I never thought of Sonic, like in a long time. The last time I saw Sonic was when he told me very nicely he did not think of me as anything more tahn a friend. Sure, I cried for a week or so but I got over it.

"Amy!" Knuckles shouted waving his hand in my face. I stepped back a little and held nose. Whew, Knuckles smells like aftershave and over-shaved Axe. Knuckles rolled him eyes at me, smiled, and ruffled up my already-messed-up hair.

"How ya been Ames, it been a while."

"I`m doing good Knux." I replied, punching him in the arm playfully.

We both walked to the kitchen to find Shadow trying to pry Rouges hands off of the kitchen. Me and Knuckles anime sweat-drop.

"Rouge it time to go get ready!" Shadow shouted realeasing Rouge.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said carelessly flying near the ceiling. She finally realized that Knuckles was there and nodded to him.

'Knucklehead."

"Batgirl"

It was silence for a moment until Shadow broke the akwardness.

"Ok girls, lets go get ready." He said shooing us up stairs.

That morning was complete and utter confusion. When Rouge came to my room to help me get my hair ready, Shadow bursted in the room accusing us of taking his hair gel. Really? Why would me and Rouge need hair gel? Then while she was flat ironing my hair, the flat iron broke down. She tried to get her flat iron but Shadow hid it because he still thought that we took his hair gel. Rouge then walked into their room, dug in the trash, and showed Shadow his hair gel container, which he had thrown out. He gave Rouge back her iron and she left him trying to salvage as much hair gel from the container that he could get. Then I lost the pair of jeans that I was going to wear and spent more than five minutes trying to find it. Rouge and Shadow were busy arguing so I ask Knuckles to help me find it. Biggest. Mistake. I. Ever. Made. He found them on a top shelf (Lord knows who put them up there) and started running around the house with them. I had to knock him out to retrieve my jeans! After all the confusion, the three of us came down stairs.

Shadow wore a white undershirt with gray sweats. He still wore his reagular hover shoes on his feet.

I was wearing a red leather jacket that ended underneath my breast, with a white undershirt underneath it. I was also wearing blue skinny jeans and red and white Jordans. My hair was put in a high pony tail with a white bow tilted to the side. My bangs were brushed to the side of my eye.

Rouge wore a white sundress with small flowers of purple and gold adorned on to it. She wore a huge hat on her head and purple ballet flats on her feet. Her bangs have grown so she brushed them over her eyes.

We all sat down on the couches, talked and watched TV. Now all we have to do is wait for Silver to come and pick us up and were all good. I rested my head on my hand. My morings are so happy, dont cha think?

* * *

><p>Yeah!<p>

I think was good for my first story :) R&R

I am going to need some Oc`s so if you want your Oc`s to be in this leave this information in the comment box

Name:

Dislike:

Likes:

Abilities:

Gender:

Thanks!

Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega


	2. Suprise! Suprise!

Chapter 2 is up!

I would like to thank Shadow`s party girl 96 for being the first one to comment on my first story! Dont worry girl your going to be in the story soon, ok?

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Knuckles P.O.V<p>

We were still waiting for Silver and everyone was starting to get really tick off about it. I looked over at the black digital clock. 7:35. Maybe something is going on with his car? I decided to be the mature one a called Silver to see what`s going on. I waited and when he picked up the phone I said

"Yo, Silver, what`s taking so long man?"

"Well hello to you too."

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Silver where the heck are you?"

"My car broke down so I can`t take you guys to school anymore."

"Ok."

"You guys are just going to have to get off your lazy butts and be men."

I hanged up. This is just what I don't need too! " Silver said were going to have to walk to school, because his car broke down."

Shadow stood up and snorted " That's what he gets for getting a cheap car." We all laughed for a little and then check to make sure we had everything we need. We walked out the door and Rouge locked it after everyone came out. We began our journey on the sidewalk being careful not to draw any attention to ourselves. The media could show up any second and we are being risky by walk out in the open. We didn't see any of the media, but the Shadow said that they could be waiting for us at the school. Rouge pulled out her schedule and looked over at it. She elbowed Amy in the stomach and ask her to pulle out her schedule so they could compare them. By the reaction they gave out I guess they have classes together. Ill just check my schedule when I get there. I dont really feel like looking at it right now anyway. Our journey finnally ended when we reached the school. We walked in the huge entrance which was alined from the outside with hedges of yellow and red roses. As we walked to the bench, we saw Sonic, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Tails, and a girl I have never seen before holding Tails glanced at the two, her eyes just reading jealousy. Poor Cream, I bet that if it wasnt because of all these people here she would have been crying right now.

I glanced at everyone to see what they were wearing. Silver was wearing some baggy blue shorts that looked like swimming shorts with a plain white T-shirt. His chest fur was hanging out and looked like he cut it for almost a month. On his feet were black sandals.

"We ain`t going to the beach Silver." I said as he shurgged it off

Cream was wearing a long white skirt with a blue jogginh suit her feet her feet were blue sandals. Her ears were in a ponytail and her bangs were brushed to the side of her face.

Tails was wearing blue jean shorts with black Jordan`s. His bangs had gown and so they were brushed to the left side of his face.

Blaze was wearing black jeans that were cut on her knees. She had on a white dress shirt and on her feet were black and white converse. Her hair was put into a side ponytail and she had a white jem on her forehead.

Sonic was wearing a dark blue jogging suit. On his feet were dark blue and black Jordan`s.

Amy`s P.O.V

I walked over to the girl holding Tails hand. She had such fimiliar eyes but i just dont remember her.

She was wearing a green light T-shirt and brown shorts. They looked kind of tight on her. On her feet were white Nikes. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had two pink flowers on bothe the side of her head.

"So Tails, who`s your girlfriend?" Rouge asked curiosioly

"You guys remember Cosmo?"

Rouges mouth immediatly fell all the way to the floor. Knuckles and Shadow started stturring like idiots. Cosmo? Didnt she commite suicide or something? What the heck is going on here!

* * *

><p>I think the 2 pink flowers on the side of her head gave it away but *shurgs* Oh well<p>

Sonic the Hedgehog belong to Sega

R&R!


End file.
